The dark sisters
by Angel of darknessX
Summary: Well I am not that good in summarys so here is a breaf intro: the story is about two girl who fall into Middle Earth and find something about themselfs that they didnt knew and find themselfs in the opening arms of a new adventure[ON HOLD]
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey you people I am new in this thing so please no flames! (Puppy eyes) I am going to try to write the story as good as I can

But hey we are all humans! We make mistakes!

This is going to be one off those stories where a girl falls in Middle Earth but wait in these story two girls are there and they are going to

See that life isn't that normal like it was to be! Enought of this lets start with this thing!

AoD: Hey I hope this is going to be a good story!

Gimli: Get with the story on lad!

AoD: Ok you little pipsqueak!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing that goes with LotR, I just own Vaal, Maja, and the dogs

HERE WE GO!

§The dark sisters§

It was a stormy day! The rain fell hard on anything that it could reach! The wind blew like an orcan and it set defiance

To all things, alive or dead in its way!

There were a few people on the street. Nobody wanted to be out on a day like this. You could see only a few men and woman

Who were probably coming from work home!

One girl was coming down the street. She had a black umbrella which sheltered her from the rain. She was probably coming from

School that day. Under the umbrella you could see her long silver blond hair with blue highlights, with that she couldn't go unnoticed.

It was so boring that day as she walked she listened to her cd-player. The song that was playing was Numb from Linkin Park her favorite band!

The girl was clad in all black you would say that she was a Goth but she wasn't. She liked her life and was most of the time happy!

But she could also change her mind pretty fast and become an evil little thing.

"Man is I bored .I wish that it would happen something excited in my life! See I even talk to myself gee!"

The girls POV

I came to a big new house in the end of her street. Its walls were tinted a pale blue color.

When I came inside I was greeted with a big smile from my mother.

"Hy Val, honey how was your day? Did you have fun in school?"

Oh that's my mum happy as ever!

"Hy mum!" I said in a dull voice "What do you suppose my day was like? You know pretty well that it was boring!"

"Did you do something bad you know how your father and I don't like that? Last time we had been called to the principal because you hit some poor boy! He had a black eye!"

"Mum you are getting on my nerves, oh and I didn't do anything bad and that boy deserved it! He told me I was a psychotic bitch only because I clad all black and listen to rock music!"

"Ok whatever you say honey! Oh dinner will be in half an hour!"

I sighed to myself and left my mother. I got upstairs to my room and opened the door.

The room was rather big with a big soft bed that was covered in black (She really likes black); it was in the far right corner of the room. There was a desk in the middle of the room with a chair, on the desk were a computer and many books and other stuff! In

The left corner was a big TV and in front of it were two armchairs and two beanbags! It the room were also many shelves and a

Music line!

I stepped into the room and putt my LP cd it the music line! I sat on my desk and logged on my computer to talk with my friends.

No one was logged on so I decided to sneak out and take a walk since the rain stopped falling ten minutes ago.

I stepped out of my window and climbed down the tree that was near the window!

I always done this when I wanted to be alone and fantasize about something.

Deciding to go into the near forest I started to head to it . When I was in the cower of the trees I took the scent of the wood to my and the beautiful shades of green of the forest.

Clashing the thunder came down and struck into a tree near me and that is when it happened. In the place where the tree stood was a blue-purple portal thingy.

"What the hell is that? Man I thought that I would bee dead!"

Curiosity took over me and I stepped near the portal thingy .As I came nearer the portal suddenly sucked me in!

In the other end of the town a similar thing happened to a girl. The thing was that the girl was my best friend Maya.

I woke up. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Man it always happens to me! I always fall on my head! Ow! "I stood up and took in my surrounding. It was a clearing near the water. "Oh shit this isn't the forest that I was in -I started to panic-Oh shit, shit, and shit I am lost. I´m going to have a headache!"

Suddenly there was a sound of something swirling .I started to look around me but found nothing , than I looked up an there in the sky I saw the same portal thingy that I was sucked thought-Out of the portal fell something ,it was black!

"Aw man what is that thing? -I took the black bundle and started to unwrap it-"Hey it is my katana from home but what help will it bring to me I don't know how to use a sword!" -the other thing or better to say the thing that the sword was wrapped in was a long cape with a hood.

"Yey now I will look like the Black rider, or better the murderer from scream!"-I am a big fan of Lotr and horror movies.

"Oh goody I am in the middle of nowhere!"

There was a second sound of something swirling, I knew very good what that mined. A portal appeared and out of it fell another girl and the funniest thing about it was that with her fell to dogs! Somethin was familiar with that girl.

"Maya, is that you?"

"Oh hey Val do you know were we are and why we have this capes?"

"O great you to don't know, I say we are in the middle of the pampas! The capes are probably for protection! Hey Rea are you that, come here Rea!"

The one of the dogs that was a German shepherd dog run to Val so fast that it send them 5 meter away!

"Do you have an idea where here in the pampas is Maya?"

"You know I have a theory that we are in Middle Earth!"

"Oh hahahahha you are joking right? Ok if we are in Middle Earth , wait let me see the time, Right about now this river must grow in a big river and in there are going to be the nine ring wrights(sp) drowning!-she said sarcastically.

As she said that there was a noise, like something grumbling and then out of nowhere the river floated and right past them floated the nine Black riders!

"Ok you were right we are in Middle Earth, ok say it I know that you want to say it!"

"Say what?"

"The thing you always say when you are right!"

"Ah yea I told you so!"

"One thing. We are in ME we are in ME we are in ME! (ME-Middle Earth)Oh man now only fails that a couple of orcs are here so that I can kick their ass!"

They started to dance around and laught, that's when something cracked behind them they stopped and started to turn around. When they turned they saw...

CUT

So how did you like it? Was it bad or good please tell me!

If you don't like it I am going to write it anyways!

If you want to find out what will happen the next time review and I will write it!

What will they see?

-orcs try to kill them and eat them,

-elves pointing arrows at them

-Three hobbits and Strider

-or someone or something else

Find out next time!

And pleas tell me if it is OK! Please! You can also give me advice!

Ja Ne!


	2. Becoming new friends

A/N Well hello again!Thanx for the review:fariekittie306 animelover and Ruby the Troll! I'm back and here to continue this story. Last time we left our two friends in a cliffy. What are they going to see, we are about to find out!

AoD: Hay peeps I'm back and with a new chapter for you! Don't forget to review

Gimli: Well took you long lass!

AoD: No it didn't, just one day! And I'm proud of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or anything that belongs with it .That is from the respective writer J.R.R.Tolkien.

Without further due let the story begins!

§The dark sisters§-Chapter 1 - Becoming new friends

The two friends turned around and there in front of them was a little rabbit. It was all fluffy and cute. Maya ran to it and took it in her hands.

«Look Val isn't it cute! I want to have it can I keep it! Please? »

But Val paid no attention to her or the cute bunny, she was looking behind Maya.

«Maya drop that thing and look behind you! »

«What do you mean drop it? It will die! And what is behind me? »

Turning slowly around Maya was looking in a bush that was strangely puffing and doing all kind of strange noises.

Val took a few steps to the bush, she was wary curious what that could be.

Taking one more step she was now right in front of the bush and could now clearly see what the thing is that she and her friend feared.

Out of the bush came a horse. He was black like the night; you could clearly see that he was strongly built. His mane was extraordinary long, much longer then normal and his eyes were blood red. There was no doubt this was a horse breed to carry one of the nine. The horse was out of breath, probably because it came right out the river.

Never being a one who backs out of a problem Val took the last steps that were between her and the horse. Maya was about to protest when Val silenced her with just rising her hand. She neared the horse and carefully started to pet him while saying to him calming words.

"Do not fear me! I am not going to hurt you!"

The horse first trying to get from her and even trying to bite her was now calming

And beginning to trust her!

"Val you are aver that you are petting a horse that belongs to one of the black raiders!"

"But look at him he is so beautiful I could just kiss him! OOOOOOOOO I have an idea: can I keep him?"

"Val that was one of the stupidest ideas that you had! But you can keep it only if I can keep the bunny!"

"Well that is fair and I could have the horse than. Ok you can keep the bunny, but only if you keep him away from me!"

"I ĺ l name him Fluffy!" :)

"Who? The horse?"

"No you dummy the bunny, is it not cute!"

"What the name or the furry thing? Well speaking of names what to name you?-while speaking she turned to the now peacefully horse!"

"How about Blacky? It will go with his color!"

"Are you sane he isn't a dog, no offense Rea? - The dog just stared at her like she wanted to say buzz off!

I think that I´ m going to name him Night dream!"

"Hey cool name! Well now that we are done with that where are we going? We don ´t know anybody here!"

"Well suposly this river is Brunein, we are near Rivendell how about going there!"

Agreeing to that they took their things and put them on Night dream and than mounted him. The dogs were running behind them. In about half an hour they came to the place where Arwen and Frodo escaped the nine. But now instead of one elf and a hobbit there on one bank stood four people, wait lets try it again one man and three little hobbits. Maya the little bigmouth that she is jelled.

"Look Val its dirty Aragorn and the cute hobbits!"

With that cry she could've awaken the dead.

The man now known as Aragorn turned to them and took out his sword. Val sensing that there will be a fight halted Night dream and hopped of him.

"Please kind sir we meant no harm my friend is just a little nervous! "

"Who are you and what are you doing this near the elven realm Rivendell? Where do you hail from?"-Asked Aragorn suspicious.

"We are Val and Maya and you wouldn't believe me where we are from. To answer your question about why we travel to Rivendell we are lost and the closest place was this. Can we travel with you till Rivendell?"

"As you know my name is Aragorn but you can call me Strider. As to your question yes you may travel with us!

After introducing themselves to the hobbits they traveled further to Rivendell. While traveling they had fun because they were telling stories to each other and each minute becoming closer friends. After telling the two girls about what happened to Frodo the two did their best to reashoure them that he was going to be all right.

While telling stories the time passed and they finally came to and opening after countless hours in the forest. What met them they couldn't imagine? There in front of them stood in all glory Rivendell!

CUT

Well what do you think should I write or just stop! Please review and tell me your opinion!

Till next time

Ja Ne!


	3. Exploring Rivendell

A/N: Well hello again, I am back and with a new chapter! First I am going to say thanks to :faeriekittie 306 animelover and Voldie on Varsity Track; thank you guys that means a lot to me , and it gives me reason to write . Well enough with this I think it is time for me to continue my story!

AoD: Well It is little oll me again with something new for you to read.

Legolas: Where am I? Who are you?

Gimli: Well lass I don't know either but you are here and obviously are staying here.

AoD: It is not that bad you will see, I promise I wont hurt you (much)! But I think it is time for the story.

§ The dark sisters §- Chapter 2 – Exploring Rivendell

As we last left of our two friends and their new friends, the little hobbits and Strider/Aragorn, have finally reached Rivendell. After countless miles through the forest the girls were getting quite tired and were glad that the walk was over and they could relax somewhere. They came nearer to the complexion of Rivendell. With every step the city was becoming larger till it finally stretched over a farley large portion of the mountainside it was built on.

Val's POW:

As my sight was set on the elven city I knew could only be Rivendell, my breath was taken away. The city could have been described as extraordinary beautiful. It seemed as it was carved from the very mountain that it was perched upon. Its milky white walls were reflecting the sunlight that pokes its head behind the mountain. The whole realm was built so that there were sections of the city that were above or under one another. Many rooms were built on falls that were ether big or small. It was full of well kept gardens. Some of the gardens had trees that were well known to me, but others had some that I never seen. It was truly incredible.

We came to the entrance of the city. In front of the large doors that led to the heart of it were two elven guards. They were quite regal looking and reminded me of the guards in front of BP. They were like statues, standing stiff never taking their eyes of in front of them. We approached them and as we came in front of them they drew their bows and aimed them at us. Aragorn quickly took the lead and introduced him and the rest of us the elves regarded us and then one of them stepped forward.

"Greetings travelers, my name is Aleriön .I am sorry for the treat but we must be wary this days it is not safe as it used to be. You are free to pass through these doors and proceed to Lord Elrond's dwellings." said the elf dude.

" It does not matter, thank you that you are letting us pass into your city."said Aragorn.

We bet farewell to the guards and continued to the center of the city. When walking through I felt many eyes on me, the eyes obviously belonged to the citizens of this realm meant the elves. They were beautiful creatures, stood proud and tall and were very elegant.

" Aragorn, can I ask you one question?"asked Val.

" You may Val, what is it that you require?"

" Well I tough after we meet lord Elrond can we have a place were we could wash ourselves and rest I know for shore that I am tired and you probably to Maya!"said Val turning to Maya.

" You are right, I could use some rest."

" Yes I know that lord Elrond will give you the rooms that you need for you're relax."

Finally we were led by an elf lady to lord Elrond, he received us in his study room. I walked behind Aragorn and we were now in Elrond's study. As I took a better look around the room I noticed that Elrond was not alone, an old man was with him, and he was dressed in gray robes and had a big pointy hat. The hat screamed literally wizard. I knew the man it was and could only be Gandalf. But Maya had other plans.

" Look Val it is Agent Smith from Matrix!"exclaimed Maya.

I didn't comment on this, my nerves were on the edge on exploding.

" Greetings Lord Elrond, greetings Gandalf. We came as quick as we could but got de laid "– as Aragorn said this he looked in our direction.

" I am glad that you came safely till here. My daughter Arwen informed me of your coming …"started Elrond.

" Excuse me Lord Elrond but how is Frodo did he make it?"interrupted him Sam.

" (smiling) He is all right now , after many hours of healing him I have managed to bring him back from the shadows. He is resting now I will bring you to him later. But now I believe the ladies with you have some questions that we might have answers to."

" My lord we do. And the first question would be…"started Maya.

" How the heck did we get here?"I shouted.

Maya glared at me.

I just smiled sheepishly and offered a small apology: sorry!

" That's better, now could you please answer our question?"said Maya.

" Yes I can but I believe that Gandalf will now better how to explain it to you."

Gandalf who was till now just standing next to Elrond's chair and had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes stood straighter and turned his attention to me and Maya.

" I have a theory that I am shore it refers to you two but also it speaks of a third girl but it will probably come all into place. As of this I believe that you have been brought here because of an old legend. The legend says of three girls, better say witches with enormous powers that were know all over Middle Earth. They had powers of the dark forces but were good minded and they used them for good but the dark lord would not see any of this and sentenced them to dead. My theory is that you are the reincarnations of these witches."-Gandalf finished with a soft smile and waited for our reaction.

I could not believe the words he said, I always fantasized of thickened things happening to me. My reaction was as expected.

" Oh my God you really mean it. This is great but what kind of powers do we have?"

" Oh God I am a freak a can do magic!"Maya started panicking.

" Shut up you knows you want this. So what kind do we have?"I asked.

" As I said the dark force is at your bay you command it, but..."

" Why does it always have to be a but there?"interrupted Maya.

" Shut it!"Isaid to her.

" But you must learn them anew, that means that the power is within you but it is dormant you only need to awake it."continued Gandalf.

" I am shore that you are tired and would like to refresher I will call an servant that will lead you to a room that is made as we speak now. A feast will be later this night and I would be glad that you will be attending. Also there will be a council tomorrow I hope you will come to."Said Elrond.

Just as he said it an elf maiden came by and led us to our rooms.

The room that I was led to was breath taking. It was cream colored, a enormous king sized bed was set in the far right corner of the room around him fell drapes of see-through material I believe it is silk. The covers of the bed are blue in color. On the other side of the room was a large walk into closet big enough to fit to my and my whole families clothes. the room didn't have any windows but balconies so basically the room was newer closed. I noticed that there was a door on the side where the closet was I marched to it and opened it. As I expected it was a bathroom. I noticed that there was a bath prepared for me. I took my time to see through all the various bottles of scented oils before I choose witch to take. Just as I prepared to take my clothes of I was interrupted with a loud bang on the door. there was Maya; it seems that she likes her room to.

" O my gosh! Did you see the room's .They is beautiful and the view from the balcony…"exclaimed Maya.

" I noticed but would you be so kind to let me have my bath I am shore that you would want one yourself!"I said.

" Ok! Just wanted to tell ya my meaning! Oh and by the way my room is the room next door just that you don't need to look for it!"

After I took my bath I went back to my room I decided that I would go to sleep for a while at least till someone wakes me up in time for the feast!

I was woken to a knock on the door but much gentler than when Maya decided to just pop in. It was the she elf she said that she was my personal maid for today and would help me dress for the feast. She put a variety of gowns in front of me on the bed. There were all kinds of them in all the colors I could imagine and all the stiles I have seen or not. She tried to pursue me to where a frilly pink gown that looked like it came from a Barbie catalog I almost puked, if there is one thing about dresses that is I hate them pink. I putt the most disgusted face I could muster and pointy denied her. In the end I choose a black simple but elegant gown. It was of my shoulders and had a corset type stile.

Maya came in my room I had to smile at the face she was pulling of. She was in a purple dress for the most part like mine. But I had to admit she looked great in that dress.

Two elves came at our door and said that they were our escorts for tonight.

The elves were totally identical. You could guess who they are.

" My lady can I have the honor of escorting you to the feast?-said the elf on the right."said elf dude nb.1.

" You may. What is your name?"I said.

" The name is Elladan, and yours my lady?"said elf dude nb.1.

" I am Val."

In the meantime Maya was talking to Elrohir or as I referred to him the elf dude nb.2.

We were led into a great illuminated ballroom. It was exquisite. There were 5 small chandeliers with a big one in the middle. They were entranced in small diamonds and were made of what I presumed Mithril. In the centre of the room stood a long table filled with many dishes I knew and some I didn't even see in my life. Many elves were here, but they were not the only creatures that occupied the room, there were also some dwarfs, men and four little hobbits that I farley knew who they are.

" Hey look Val there are the hobbits, let's go see them and introduce us to Frodo!"sqeeled Maya.

Without much time to protest Maya excused us from the two elves and began dragging me in the direction of the hobbits. On our way over we run into some elves dancing (Oh I forgot to say it in the room were also some elf musicians, they were playing on some weird instruments newer see in my life but the tunes that they made were beautiful) we promptly stepped on they're feet and were accompanied by some elvish curses that I will not mention. We also ran into some men in a drinking contest( I know you probably wonder how in the name of Eru can this men get drunk and not be thrown out by the elf bouncers out- I liked to call the guards in front of the rooms door bouncers , but you cant blame me they look like it!) Here we stepped over their table on that way overthrown some of the contestants glasses and were also accompanied by curses but the difference was that we knew what these meant, and even a bottle was hurled our way! We were careful to step aside and make a large loop around the dwarfs, they saw what we did on our way over and were glancing at us strangely and in the same time lifting there axes. Finally we came to the hobbits. I could say that they were happy to see us (well Marry Pippin and Sam, Frodo still didn't know us!)

Marry and Pippin in union: Hello lady Val Lady Maya how is it going?

Val: great not to bad in all!

" Mister Frodo I would like you to meet lady Val and lady Maya. While you were on your way to Rivendell heavily wounded they accompanied us on the way!"said Sam.

" Nice to meet you Frodo!"said me and Maya at the same time.

" I am pleased to meet you."exclaimed Frodo.

We chilled with the hobbits for a while and than made our way back to Elladan and Elrohir. You probably know what happened last time we tried this so we just took the route around the mob that we should have taken the firs time , not only was it safer and with lesser people in our way but it was also the shortest way.

As we came to the twin bros. Elrond or Agent Smith as Maya referred to him announced that we will move to the Great room of the Fire there some elf dudes will sing and recited poetry to us. This only meant one thing to me and Maya a Middle Earth type of karaoke (sp?).

I decided to take part in it the song I was going to sing was Numb my favorite song (accompanied directly with Crawling, as nobody except Maya knew that the songs were not in whole but separate I had no problem to sing them both) I was gonna sing acapelo, I am shore that the elves do not have electric guitars so I had no choice.

As Maya saw what I was about to do she tried to stop me but with a good trip she was out of business.

When I was finished with my version of Numb/Crawling there was a defending silence only the hobbits cheered and looked like they are on a concert. The elves were just staring at me, the song must have greatly disturbed them, but I didn't mind!

The party went on and soon it was over but not without me and Maya joining in a card game with the men and getting drunk on the account of a man that challenged me in a drinking game. By the time it was over we couldn't stay on our legs straight.

I was so happy to be in my room that I as soon as I had made it to the bed fell and fallen asleep!

Oh my and tomorrow is the council, how am I going to get up?

CUT

So ho did you like it was it good or bad, please tell me and review!

I know this chapter did not have action in it but it explains what the girls have to do here in ME! And they learn of their surroundings! See you next time!

Ja Ne!


	4. The Council

A/N: Hyya peeps! Was sup! Well I would like to thank the reviewers: faeriekittie306animelover, Princess of Rain and Voldie on Varsity Track! By the way thanx for the alert I haven't even noticed that I was writing it like that, I really appreciate it!

AoD: I think that the time has come again to write another chapter! I must say that I don't know if will in the future keep up with the time of updating. I have exams coming up so I need to study, study, and study if I want to pass!

Legolas: I think that you should study more often because it is important to have an education if you want to make something of your life!

AoD: Yada Yada Yada! Easy for you to say you had whole millennia to learn what you know! I have only a few days!

Well enough of this lets get on with it already!

§ The dark sisters §- Chapter 3- The council

It was early in the morning the other day the sun just started to rise above the horizon. The first birds could be heard in their morning song! It looked like it was going to be a beautiful sunny day! Val was woken by the suns rays that started to fall on her face. This is what you get when you have a room with open windows, or balconies, without even a curtain to pull over them! She glared and hissed at it, and the sun went down for another half an hour.

The half an hour went fast by and it was again time to rise. Don't get me wrong, Val wanted to sleep but the annoying birds at her window wouldn't give in with the singing. She even tried to shut them up with a flying boot but do to bad aim missed. And there was the knocking that wouldn't stop.

Val's POW:

I was sleeping soundly when I was rudely interrupted with a sound. The sound was the constant knocking on the door. It just wouldn't stop. I could hear Maya from the other room jelling at somebody that they should burn in hell, and let her sleep. She wasn't much of an n early riser and neither was I! I gave up the sound just wouldn't stop of by it self so I decided to do something about it! I stood up and went to the door, or tried because I promptly fell back on the bed. Even my subconscious mind knew that I needed to sleep some more.

Now I should probably tell you that I have a nasty temper in the morning, especially when I am interrupted from my sleep. And I probably didn't look to well.

I slowly stood from my bed and proceeded to drag myself to the door. When I came to the door and opened it I was met with a smiling face of the she elf from yesterday. I shut the door in her face remembering what she put me through yesterday! But just my luck she didn't give up, she started the annoying knocking again so I had no choice but to open the door and let her in!

She started to jabber about how beautiful the day is going to be and chatted small talk while preparing my bath. I couldn't believe how perky she could be this early in the morning it was probably 7.00 in the morning. But then I remembered that she is an elf and they like early rising! She started to annoy me now she still didn't stop with the yapping. The glares that I sent her just didn't work like with the sun, she just didn't get the point that I didn't want to talk. She must have been ether entirely stupid or she didn't care.

I think that she was stupid, I mean she had bleach blond (no offense to all blonds out there even I am one!) hear and this stupid grin that didn't leave her face the entire time she was here.

When she was finished with the bath I hurried in the bath room and shut the door to cut of her voice.

After my bath, the whole time I was in there I didn't hear her voice, I got out. No one was in sight so I slowly made my way to the bed but just as I thought that my luck is just starting I was scared to dead by the she elf that came bounding into the room from my walk into closet. Dam I forgot that place.

But my toghts were interrupted when I saw what she was holding for me to wear. You probably guessed it; it was the frilly pink dress from yesterday. The dress of my nightmares, the doom dress, the dress that was going to push me to insanity.

I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. I mean the dress was hideous I couldn't were those.

"What do you plan whit that dress?" I asked.

"But of course dear I mean that you will where it for the council today!" she said with a smile.

"O no no no no no! I will not were that dress not if even the devil itself would come her and order me to be it!" I said.

But like the stupid she elf she was she ether didn't get it or ignore me! She started heading my way with the dress in tow. I did what any sane teenager would do I screamed bloody murderer cast something in her direction to escape her and ran out of the room and straight in Mayas.

What met my eyesight was just too much I couldn't stop myself. I burst into laughter." Oh my God Maya what hahahahahahah happened to you?" I asked still laughing!

"Oh laugh all you want later, but help me now!" said a very angry Maya.

What I was laughing about you ask, well I will tell you.

There stood Maya in all her glory, or not! She was in a frilly pinkish-purplish dress with an old-timer hat (you know that old hats that people used to were in the time of King Arthur) and tied up in a chair. She really looked pissed. You know she hates pink and purple dresses!

"Untie me you numbskull" she said!

I untied her and asked her what happened.

"Well I was sleeping, I had rely a good dream about that boy from school you know the one that we were talking about, and the annoying elf girl woke me up. She said that I must were this dress to the council. I tried to escape her but she caught me."

"Didn't you throw something at her?"

"Oh that is what I forgot to do!"

We barricaded ourselves in her room, and tried to decide what to were to the council that was to come.

I sat on her bed and tried to think of something but nothing that they have here would satisfy my needs. So here I was wishing that something would fall on my mind.

And something did, and I mean it, something really fell on my head. That something was a bag, a very big bag. I looked up just in time to se the disappearing vortex above me. I cursed at it this was the second time it dropped something on me. I was getting tired of it.

My sight fell on the now innocent bag. It was large and slightly bulky. I wondered what was in it. I slowly approached it and poked it with my finger. Hey you must be careful about these things you don't know what could pop out of it?

Finally I opened it; I took out what was in it! It were clothes, and some actually that I would were. I showed them to Maya and she approved them with one of her grins .It was definatly time for us to get ready!

We came to the little porch thingy 5 minutes late. All eyes were on us. Some were surprised others were horrified. "What are you all staring at?" I jelled at them." Probably because of our clothes." exclaimed Maya?

Right it probably was that. We were dressed like the chic from Matrix, that means all leather complete with the glasses. The people on the council were probably scared of us!

Elrond just raised his eyebrow started the council.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands…

He was cut short because there was a whirling sound; I knew what that meant it was the vortex again. I was prepared for it. I poked the dwarf sitting right next to me." Hey buddy could you switch seats with me, please?"

"Why of course lady!"

We stood up and switched.

The vortex was now the size o a tire. Then a bloody scream startled us all. Out from the vortex came a figure and fell where I was sitting before. You now what that means, why yes you're right the figure fell on the dwarf I switched with, and squished him.

"Oh my God you killed Kenny!"-said a dwarf to the right of me.

"You bastard!" exclaimed what I thought was Gimli.

The figure stepped up looked down to the dwarf she (now you know it was a she) landed on and put on a disgusted face on.

"Oh my God did I do that?" she asked innocently.

All the dwarfs were looking dangerously at her, the elves were sniggering and the men looked neutral, Gandalf was hiding his smile, Frodo looked les worried, and we could hear snickers from the bushes and behind the pillars.

"Saky are you that?" I asked the figure.

"What don't you remember me, Val?"

"It is you, well welcome at the party, we are at Elrond's council you know in lord of the rings?"

"You're not serious?" Yes I am" " No your not" " yes I am " " no your not" "no I am not!" "Yes you are!"

"Aha! Got you!" "Not fair!"

Elrond was looking desperate now; we stole all attention from him.

"Hey cool clothes, Matrix stile?" "Yap!"

"I am sorry but ladies could you get on with the reunion later! Now as I was saying…

Middle Earth stands upon a brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate- this one doom.

he stopped for a while- Bring forth the ring Frodo!"

"So it is true." said Boromir.

"Here we go!" I said to Saky.

Boromir glared in my direction, I just smiled at him.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the ring?"

"Duh it is simple we can't " it was I.

Another glare in my direction.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay? By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"Yeah right!"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." said Aragorn.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

"Man are you just stupid or what?"

Legolas suddenly stood up" This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Ya man!"-Saky and Val said at once.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And hair to the throne of Gondor."Said Legolas.

"Havo dad Legolas" said Aragorn.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king!" shouted Boromir.

We just looked at him like he was crazy!

Gandalf who was looking at him with us said "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed!" said Elrond.

"What are we waiting for?" roared Gimli. He stood up from his seat and took his axe a started going in the direction of the ring.

Maya stood up to and like in slow mo jumped after him and tried to tackle him bad missed him and ended on an elf dude.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he roared. He struck the ring with all his might but was thrown back. The ring was still whole.

"Wow!" Said Saky "Cool"

"No mortal weapon can destroy it! It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be destroyed." Said Elrond and looked around at all the faces of the council members.

"Someone must take it there and cast it back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

All hell broke lose; everyone began to shout and jell. The dwarfs were shouting that they didn't want the elves to take it and the elves were shouting the opposite. Some tried to stop the argument but only got drawn into it.

"I will take it!" said Frodo. No one herd him so I took it into my hands.

"You peeps listen up the short dude her will take it!"

Everyone shut up.

"I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." he finished.

Gandalf looked at him with a pained face, and then stepped to him.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bare." he said and stood next to him.

Then came Aragorn "If by my life or death I can protect you I will. You have my sword."

Next came Legolas" And you have my bow!"

"And my axe!" said Gimli.

"Copy cat!" said Saky.

"If this is indeed the will of the council than Gondor will see it done." said Boromir and took his place with the others.

Suddenly a hobbit ran from the bushes it was Sam.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"It is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said with a smile.

Two other hobbits busted from behind the pillars

"Hey we are going to!"

It was Marry and Pippin.

Maya, Saky and I turned to one another and made a silent agreement.

"We will go to" I said.

Elrond seemed all right with it but not a certain other person.

"We don't need two women coming with us, they will slow us down!"

He was shushed with one of my glares and my hiss.

Elrond smiled at us and then said "So be it. You will be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great! So where are we going?"

Me, Saky and Maya collapsed on the ground with giggles, we couldn't believe it we were going with the fellowship to destroy the ring and were part of it.

CUT

So how did you like it? Please review and tell me I don't mind if you have something to say what's on your mind. You can also give me advice.

See you next time!

Ja Ne!


End file.
